


Fuck Me Like You Love Me

by eversinceniall



Series: Fuck Me Like... [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: A little bit of pining, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: After impulsively sleeping with his longtime enemy, Vic Fuentes, things go back to normal between he and Kellin. But something feels different. The lines between love and hate have become blurred.





	Fuck Me Like You Love Me

There were bruises on Kellin's hips and thighs, variations of blues and purples combined. His neck was littered with bites, dark purple and red, and impossible to cover up with makeup, which he tried.

And so that was why Kellin had no other choice but to wear a turtle neck the next day, big in the sleeves but tight at the neck.

Luckily enough he wouldn't suffer from the heat. The weather was beginning to turn cold, the trees slowly dying and losing their leaves.

When he sat down in Professor Albert's classroom, all the way in the farthest corner in the back, he hoped beyond hope that Vic wouldn't see him.

He knew that today would be one full of teasing and sexual comments if Vic were in it, and Kellin was not looking forward to that at all.

But alas, luck was not on his side, and the other boy found him. Vic sat down, bumping his shoulder into Kellin's as he did.

His eyes scanned Kellin up and down, taking him in, and Kellin felt his cheeks flush with heat. Why was he so embarrassed? Vic had seen him naked, for god's sake.

But for some reason, he felt awkward and shy under the harshness of Vic's gaze.

Fingers touched the softness of his throat, and he nearly jumped at the contact. Vic tugged at the material of his turtle neck, and grinned.

"Hiding something?"

Kellin squirmed away, though he immediately regretted it. He liked the feel of Vic's hands on his throat, and he thought of the older boy's soft fingers tightening around his neck until it was hard to breathe.

"You bite fucking hard, you know?" Vic said, tugging down the collar of his shirt to reveal various marks, some the shape and size of Kellin's teeth. His neck didn't look much different to Kellin's.

But he looked fucking good, all marked up, and Kellin wanted to lean in and make more, bite and suck and run his tongue along the soft skin there.

Kellin's stomach fluttered with a sense of pride. The neck of Vic's shirt was low cut, and he liked the idea of everyone seeing those marks, his claim on the older boy clear.

"So do you," Kellin replied. "Why else do you think I'm wearing this sack of a shirt?"

Vic leaned in, and spoke in a low voice. "You should have worn something more revealing. I want everyone to know you're mine."

Kellin shivered at Vic's words, and the older boy pulled away, a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to Kellin, and he loved every second of it.

Kellin didn't get the chance to respond, because Professor Albert was starting the class.

Vic didn't do much of anything else for the rest of the class, but he rested his hand on Kellin's thigh, impossibly close to his crotch.

It was all he could focus on for the next hour and a half, the way Vic's fingers rubbed at the denim material.

By the time class was over, Kellin felt like he would burst, full of sexual frustration. He grabbed his bag and booked it out of there.

Being around Vic shouldn't be this hard. Just yesterday he hated the other boy's guts, had even tried to punch him, but then they slept together, and now Kellin's heart raced in anticipation when he saw Vic's face.

And he was afraid that it was more than sexual tension, more than attraction. The thought seemed impossible, but what if he had feelings for Vic?

He was halfway down the hall when a hand wrapped around his wrist, big enough to wind all the way around.

"Hey." Vic said, clearly out of breath from sprinting down the hall. "Are you going to the bonfire party down at the beach tomorrow night?"

For a moment Kellin stared at him, stunned that the older boy was talking to him about an actual topic, instead of mocking or picking on him.

"Oh, um. Yeah, yeah I'm going." Kellin said, making his mind up on the spot.

He didn't even know there was going to be a party down at the beach the next night, but for some reason he said yes, if only to please Vic.

Vic beamed, and then he unexpectedly leant in and pressed his lips to Kellin's, backing the younger boy up against the wall.

Kellin's hands came up to rest on his shoulders, and he opened his mouth for Vic, allowing the other boy's tongue to slip into his mouth and devour him.

"What the fuck?" Kellin asked when the older boy had separated from him.

"See you there." Was all Vic said before bounding down the hall in the opposite direction.

All Kellin could do was stand there and stare at him as he disappeared into the distance, his stomach tied in anxious, happy knots.

>>>

Kellin sipped his drink, and looked around. There were lots of people gathered around the fire, while others splashed around in the water.

It was the night of the party, and here he was. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't looking for Vic, but it was pointless. He scanned the many faces until his eyes landed on a familiar one.

Vic.

He was chatting with a girl with red hair, who Kellin immediately recognized as Danielle. Vic's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and he was whispering in her ear. As Kellin watched, Danielle laughed at whatever Vic had said and leaned in closer to respond.

Ugh.

Jealousy coursed through Kellin's veins until he felt like he would be blinded by it. Something in his stomach twisted unhappily at the sight of Vic laughing with Danielle, and this time Kellin knew what the source of his jealousy was. He didn't want Vic to talk to Danielle - he wanted Vic to talk to him.

He grimaced at the irrational thoughts filling his head. He had no right to be jealous, he knew that. But that didn't take the uneasy feeling away.

"You okay?" Justin asked as he appeared out of nowhere, throwing an arm around Kellin's shoulder. His drink sloshed as he did so, and some went on Kellin's shirt.

"Fuck!" Kellin cursed, attempting to rub the drink off his shirt, which was futile; the liquid only seeped into the material even more.

"Sorry, dude." Justin said, and at least he really did seem apologetic. "I'll buy you a new shirt, yeah?"

"I don't give a shit about the shirt." Kellin hissed in annoyance. "I'm trying to figure out my feelings over here."

"Feelings?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you have lots of those."

Kellin ignored Justin's snarky comment, too consumed with the internal struggle going on within his mind. "I think I like Vic." He confessed.

"Whoa!" Justin's eyes got wide. "I am not drunk enough for this development. The dude hates you."

"I hate him!" Kellin snapped, shrugging Justin's arm off his shoulder. "Or at least, I thought I did."

"And now? You don't?"

"I don't know. I think you were right. Hate is just love in denial."

"Dude, I was just spouting bullshit, you said it yourself." Justin laughed, throwing his head back to chug what remained of his drink.

"Well, who knew your bullshit would be not so bullshitty for once." Kellin said thoughtfully.

He glanced over at Vic, who was still talking to Danielle, and disgust squirmed like a monster in the pit of his stomach. Gah, he needed to stop looking at them. But for some reason, he couldn't stop.

"You gonna talk to him?" Justin asked, and didn't wait for a response from Kellin before continuing on. "Nah, who am I kidding? You'll just wait all night for him to come talk to you."

"Shut the fuck up." Kellin growled and stomped off. He knew Justin was right. He was too much of a chicken to approach Vic first.

He ignored Justin's shouts and apologies from behind him, and headed off toward the trees.

Once he was by himself, he inspected his wet shirt. It was sticky, and itchy, and he wanted to take it off, but he didn't.

He sunk down until his butt hit the ground, and leaned back, resting his body against the sturdy tree behind him. He took sips of his drink every so often as he observed all the people partying.

Kellin felt quite lonely, watching everyone dance, and kiss, and generally have a good time with their friends and lovers. He was debating getting up and looking for Justin just to have some company when a body slid onto the ground next to him.

He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Vic sitting beside him. Kellin hadn't even heard the older boy's footsteps.

"Kellin," Vic said as a way of greeting. "Whatcha doing all alone over here?"

Kellin shrugged, shivering. The weather wasn't all that nice and his wet t-shirt wasn't helping the cause. "Same thing you are."

"Hmm." Vic hummed.

Kellin snuck a glance at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked so good, and Kellin's mind flashed with mental images from two nights prior. This time when he shivered, it was for another reason entirely.

"I think I'm gonna hook up with Dani again tonight." Vic told him.

Kellin's chest ached with unexpected pain. "Don't fucking tell me that." Kellin hissed. Almost immediately he regretted his words - regretted showing how upset the thought of Vic with someone else made him.

"Still got a thing for her?" Vic asked with a smirk. He looked so confident, so sure of what he said, and Kellin didn't know whether he wanted to punch that look off Vic's face or kiss it off.

"No, I've got a thing for you." Kellin said bluntly. He wasn't going to dance around his feelings, pretend he felt something he didn't.

There was something pleasing about the way Vic's eyebrows shot up, the look of surprise on his face as he opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was definitely worth it, Kellin decided, even if his words were more than just for shock value.

"I - I'm - um. I guess I'm pretty addicting then, huh?" Vic said finally when he had recomposed himself.

Kellin giggled. Vic looked like such a fool, acting like he hadn't been affected by Kellin's words just a minute earlier. It was clear that Kellin had caught him off guard, but he knew Vic wouldn't ever admit to that, if only because he was too prideful. "I wouldn't say you're addicting."

Vic chuckled, moving so that he was kneeling in front of Kellin. His eyes scanned Kellin's face up and down, and his stare was scarily intense. Kellin was mesmerized.

"Look at you." He murmured, and Kellin couldn't pull his eyes away from Vic's. "You're so fucking whipped. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Kellin felt his cheeks heat up, and pushed back the nervousness that bubbled up in his stomach when Vic's gaze went down to his mouth.

I'm not whipped, he wanted to say, but he wasn't so sure that he'd be telling the truth.

Still, he didn't want Vic to think he was in love with him. He wasn't. He just - he had too many feelings.

Vic leaned in, and Kellin was ninety nine percent sure the older boy was going to kiss him. Kellin held his breathe in anticipation, but then Vic stopped - and he didn't.

Kellin wanted to groan in pure frustration as he let out the huff of air he'd been holding in. It was insane how much he wanted Vic to kiss him again.

"Let's go for a swim, yeah?" Vic said, and suddenly he was on his feet, holding a hand out for Kellin to take. Kellin didn't understand how one went from almost kissing someone to wanting to swim, and his head kind of spun at the change.

Kellin hesitated, unsure whether or not Vic would attempt to drown him. In the end, he accepted the older boy's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He was going to swim with Vic, if only because he wasn't sure he would ever get another chance like this again.

"Your shirt is sticky." Vic commented as they made their way towards the water. "What did you do - jack off and forget to change your shirt?"

Kellin scowled at Vic's crude remark. "No, Justin spilled his drink on me."

"That's the blond douchebag, right?"

"He's not a douchebag." Kellin said defensively. An idiot, maybe, but not a douchebag. "He's my best friend."

"Hmm, well," Vic reached for the hem of Kellin's shirt. "You look better shirtless anyway."

Kellin gave him a blank stare, and batted his hands away. "I'm not taking my shirt off so you can ogle me."

Vic pouted, and Kellin couldn't help thinking it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Aww, c'mon baby, you've got such a nice body. Can you really blame me for staring?"

Kellin smiled shyly, unable to stop himself. "Okay, I'll take my shirt off. But it's gonna cost you."

"What's your price?"

Kellin pretended like he was thinking it over, when in reality, he already knew exactly what it was he wanted.

"A kiss."

Vic grinned. "My favorite thing."

He grabbed onto Kellin's shirt, and tugged him forward. Their noses bumped as they leaned into kiss, and Kellin giggled into his mouth.

He could feel Vic smiling against his lips, allowing their teeth to clash awkwardly. "You're so cute." Vic whispered, and then he kissed Kellin for real.

His hands settled on Kellin's hips, massaging circles into the skin where Kellin's shirt had ridden up. Vic kissed him in a way that was almost gentle, and all Kellin could think was that it felt different this time. Although it was still full of passion, this kiss was slower, and - dare he say - sweeter.

When they finally parted, Vic was smiling, and all Kellin could do was smile right back. He felt like there was a permanent smile etched onto his face, but he just felt so happy.

"Wow." Kellin murmured, because he'd kissed people before, but he never felt the way he did right now.

Maybe Vic was right. Maybe he was whipped.

"Yeah, wow." Vic said softly. "How about that swim then?"

"Okay." Kellin agreed, and then pulled his shirt over his head because a deal was a deal.

Vic grabbed his hand and Kellin's tummy fluttered with happy, anxious butterflies.

The water was cold, which was to be expected as the weather was getting colder. But it was literally freezing, and Kellin gripped onto Vic's arms at the cold shock that went through his body when he stepped into the water.

Vic chuckled, but kept walking into the water, dragging Kellin behind him. They stopped once they were waist deep.

Kellin's teeth were chattering, and he was suddenly glad he took his shirt off, otherwise the wet material would be clinging to his body.

"Why the hell did I let you convince me to come out here? It's fucking freezing." Kellin said, wrapping his arms around himself in the hopes that he would warm up.

Vic rolled his eyes. "It is not that cold, Kells."

"Yeah fucking right. It's not my fault you're like, a human heater." Kellin shot back.

The next thing he knew, his entire face and hair was soaked with water.

"Oh my god!" Kellin shrieked. After all the hard work he had put into his appearance, it was ruined.

He started splashing water everywhere violently. There was so much water going in every direction that he couldn't even see Vic's face anymore.

When he finally settled down, his face was drenched, droplets of water running down his face and into his eyes.

He spotted Vic, who was still standing across from him. Vic was in worse condition than he was. The older boy was completely soaked. He looked like he had dunked his head under water.

Kellin started laughing, to the point where he felt tears in his eyes. "Vic - you look like a drowned rat. Oh my God, this is the best day of my life."

Vic was not amused. "I'm glad you're having fun." He said sarcastically.

"I am, actually. Thanks a ton. I don't usually talk to rats, but you're pretty cool."

"A rat, huh?" Vic asked, coming forward to wrap his arms around Kellin's small frame. "I guess that means you got fucked by a rat then, Kells."

"Eww." Kellin said, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "You better shut up or I'll throw water at you again."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kellin smirked. Challenge accepted. He brought his hands down in the water, and went to lift them up, ready to fling water at the older boy, but Vic grabbed his hands before he could.

"Did you really think I was going to let you drench me in even more water?" Vic asked.

"Hey!" Kellin complained, struggling to release his hands from Vic's strong grip. "Totally unfair, you sabotaged me."

"Let me make up for it."

And then all other complaints died in Kellin's throat as Vic's lips met his. Vic didn't let go of his wrists, but Kellin didn't mind. He maneuvered his hands until he could slide his fingers in between Vic's.

Even standing waist deep in freezing water, Kellin's skin felt like it was on fire.

"We should go warm up by the fire." Vic said as he pulled back.

"Yeah, okay." Kellin agreed, even though he felt warm enough when Vic's hands were on him. "Be careful though, you're already a human heater. You might catch on fire. Or like, combust."

Vic rolled his eyes, but as they waded out of the water and made their way back towards the land, Kellin could only focus on the fact that their hands were still connected.

He followed Vic along until they came to a stop in front of the large fire. Kellin could feel the heat radiating from the burning logs and sighed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but his pants were soaked and sticking to his legs. It was quite uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back." Vic said, and then disappeared into the crowd.

When he came back, he had a blanket in his arms, and he draped it over Kellin's trembling figure.

"You're so cold." He said as he laid his hands on Kellin's freezing cheeks. His hands were surprisingly warm for someone who had just been in ice cold water, and Kellin leaned into his touch, for more than just the heat.

Kellin opened the blanket more, and pulled Vic inside, until the older boy's body was pressed flush against his. Vic had previously discarded his shirt, and now their bare chests were pressed together.

Kellin could feel himself beginning to warm up. Vic stayed silent, and Kellin took the time to think about the day's events.

Kellin had known Vic since sophomore year, and hated him since junior. There had never been a particular reason for their mutual dislike of one another.

Vic had started it though. He began pestering and annoying Kellin every chance he got, until finally the younger boy got fed up and screamed at him during one lunch period. Vic had just grinned, slung his arm around Kellin's shoulder and said, "You're cute when you scream." Things had been that way ever since.

Now though, things felt different. In fact, Vic was different. Today was the first and only day in all the years Kellin had known him that Vic was even remotely likable.

It was like he was an entirely different person. Or maybe it just felt that way because Vic wasn't picking on him for the first time ever.

Honestly, Kellin's head was a fucking mess. Ever since he and Vic slept together, he couldn't stop noticing how attractive the older boy was. All of Vic's petty insults and cocky smiles were suddenly a lot less irritating, and a lot more cute.

He glanced over at Vic. The older boy's face was illuminated from the light from the fire, and his hazel eyes glowed. He looked like the kind of person Kellin could fall in love with.

"I still hate you, yknow." Kellin said, but he didn't know if he could trust his own words.

Vic turned his gaze away from the fire to look at him, and smiled half heartedly. "No, you don't."

>>>

It had been two days since Kellin had seen Vic, and as much as he tried to pretend it wasn't true, he missed Vic. He wasn't good at lying, and it was even harder trying to lie to himself.

So he accepted it. He missed Vic, and that was alright. Wasn't it? It was okay to miss your enemy turned friend (?) who you lost your virginity to, right? Kellin didn't know the answer to that. He didn't even know if he and Vic could be considered friends, and that bothered him more than it should.

Because he didn't hate Vic anymore, and that confused him. He never thought there would be a time when he didn't hate Vic Fuentes, but apparently that time was now, and he couldn't get Vic out of his head. Vic was snarky and sarcastic, and sometimes just downright mean, but when he callled Kellin baby and smiled at him like that, all teeth and eyes crinkling in the corners, Kellin's chest got a little lighter. And when Vic kissed him, his hand cradling the back of Kellin's head while the other rested on his hip, there was nowhere else Kellin could ever imagine being.

Which, that was scary. It was scary to have feelings for someone, but it was even scarier to have intense, all consuming feelings for someone you hated only a week prior. But Kellin did, and he was struggling to be okay with that.

More than that, he was struggling with the withdrawal like symptoms he seemed to be experiencing from not seeing Vic for so long. Kellin knew that, logically, two days was not a longtime, but it sure felt like it.

Kellin was just about ready to tear his hair out, swallow his pride and head over to Vic's dorm room when he ran into the boy by total coincidence.

He happened to run into Vic in the most unexpected of places too; the library.

Kellin was reading a book, leaned back in one of the wooden chairs with a soft seat, when two arms wrapped around his middle.

He choked on his water and tilted his head back to see Vic looking down at him, one of his signature grins ever present on his face.

Vic swooped down without warning and pressed a kiss to Kellin's forehead.

Kellin's face reddened immediately and he squirmed in his seat. "W-what do you want?" He asked,  and he was intending to sound casual, but the stutter messed that up.

Vic grinned, his eyes bright. "I'm hugging you, what's it look like?"

Kellin stared up at him. Vic was so beautiful, Kellin didn't understand how he hadn't realized it sooner. He was the kind of person you could stare at for ages, and never tire of.

Vic was gazing down at him curiously, his arms still wrapped around Kellin's middle. He was waiting for a response.

Realizing he'd been staring at Vic for too long, Kellin forced himself to look away and move out of Vic's grasp, even though he'd rather not.

Vic frowned a little, but didn't seem too bothered. He pulled out the chair next to Kellin's, sliding into it with ease.

"I meant," Kellin said. "Why were you hugging me?"

Vic shrugged, casual as always. "I wanted to."

"Why?" Kellin asked, feeling a bit like a child, constantly asking the same question over and over.

Vic rubbed his hand over his face, obviously flustered. "I don't know? Because I like you. And you're cute."

I like you.

Kellin's heart raced at those words. He wondered if Vic meant it the way he thought he did. He knew that that was probably not the case.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" He asked shyly.

Vic's grin got even wider and he ruffled Kellin's hair. "Course I do. Have you seen yourself?"

"Well, yeah." Kellin said, but he didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. He knew he wasn't ugly, and perhaps even verged on the line of attractive, but he wasn't anything special compared to Vic.

"Let me guess." Vic said. "You're like, super insecure, aren't you?"

Kellin shook his head. "No? I'm not ugly, I know that. I'm pretty attractive. But there are people that are way more attractive than me."

"Like who?" Vic challenged.

Kellin smiled, giving Vic a gentle pat on the cheek. "You."

Vic gaped at him for a moment, clearly speechless, and then caught Kellin's hand with his own just as he attempted to remove it from Vic's face. He tilted his head to the side as he looked Kellin over. "Clever. You caught me off guard there."

"You always catch me off guard." Kellin said, and found himself intertwining their fingers together. To his surprise, Vic didn't pull back, and instead allowed Kellin to do as he pleased.

"I always make you blush, too." Vic said, amused. "You didn't even blush this much when we had sex."

"Vic!" Kellin gasped, hitting him on the shoulder with his free hand. "Do you have to talk so loud?"

Vic smirked. "What? You don't want people knowing about how desperate you were for my cock, moaning so loud as I thrusted into your tight little hole?"

Kellin's cheeks flamed bright red like a fire truck, and he looked around, making sure no one was in hearing distance. Luckily, no one had overheard them. He turned back to Vic. "You sound like a cheesy fucking porno." He hissed, but he was laughing.

Vic leaned in closer, and lowered his voice. "Hey, Kells, what kind of porn do you watch?"

"Stop!" Kellin giggled, and immediately wanted to slap himself in the face because he had just giggled at something Vic Fuentes said.

When he looked back at Vic, he found that Vic was already looking at him. "You're cute." He murmured again with a dopey grin.

Kellin glanced down at the wooden table, trying to hide his smile. "No, I'm not."

Vic grabbed his chin and made Kellin look at him. "Yes, you are." He said sincerely.

Kellin's breath was suspended for a long moment as he held Vic's gaze. Vic had pretty eyes, he realized, like, really pretty. Amongst the brown, there were swirls of green and caramel, and something darker, almost reddish, all mixing together.

"You've got, like, really pretty eyes." Kellin said, feeling captivated by them. He thought that maybe those eyes were his new favorite thing about Vic - maybe just in general.

"Really?" Vic asked. "I've always thought the same about you, y'know."

"You have?" Kellin asked, surprised. He was aware that he had pretty eyes, but he didn't know that Vic was aware of that, too.

"Yeah." Vic nodded, and leaned forward in his chair to brush Kellin's fringe away from his eyes. "Like, sometimes they're this really pale blue that reminds me of the sky, and then other times they're bright, bright blue with spots of green. I can't decide which one I like better."

"You..." Kellin trailed off, feeling frozen in place. "You look at me that much?"

Vic's cheeks flushed. He dropped his hand from Kellin's face. "What? Um, no?"

Kellin rolled his eyes at Vic's attempt to play it off like it was no big deal. "Fuckin' liar. Just admit you stare at me. It's alright."

"I don't stare at you." Vic said defensively. "But we've known each other for like, four years, so of course I know what your eyes look like."

Vic was such a liar, and Kellin was amused. You didn't ramble about how someone's eyes were pale blue like the sky unless you were in love with them. Kellin stiffened at that thought, and shook his head as if to clear it. That was a silly thing to think - Vic was  **not**  in love with him.

"Yours are prettier." Kellin said to distract himself from his dooming thoughts.

"Yeah, right." Vic scoffed. "Brown is such an ugly eye color, not to mention boring."

"Hey!" Kellin scolded, slapping the older boy on the shoulder. "Don't down your eyes like that. They're beautiful, I mean it."

For a moment they just stared at one another intensely before Vic broke his gaze away, successfully ending their stare-down. It was clear that he had felt awkward by all the eye contact.

However, he looked over once more, grinning cutely, his eyes bright. "Aww, Kells, look at you being all sweet."

"Stop!" Kellin whined as Vic attempted to pinch his cheek again. He was beginning to love the goofy side of Vic that he had previously hated, but he did wish the older boy could be a bit more serious at times.

"Do y'gotta crush on me?" Vic mocked.

"You know I do." Kellin said with a roll of his eyes.

Vic merely smiled in response, but Kellin could swear his cheeks were tainted a pale pink.

"You're not who I thought you were." Kellin said, studying Vic's face intently. He wanted to memorize every single feature.

"Who did you think I was?"

"A cocky, selfish, asshole." Kellin admitted, watching Vic's face for a reaction. But the older boy merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I am all of those things, you know." He said.

"Yeah, but there's more to you than that. I see that now."

"I could say the same about you." Vic said.

"Well, what - or who - did you think I was?" Kellin asked, leaning forward.

"I thought you were a whiny, stuck up brat. Which you are, but I lo- I like you now. Because I see that you have other, redeeming qualities."

Kellin wanted to be angry, because he was most certainly not a whiny brat, nor was he stuck up, but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset. Instead he simply smiled.

It was in fact true. He was whipped when it came to Vic.

"If by 'redeeming qualities' you mean I let you fuck me, then yes. I am pretty great."

"Maybe you're right." Vic agreed. "Maybe I only like you because you're attractive as fuck and easy."

"Who the hell ever said I was easy?" Kellin exclaimed.

"You literally slept with me out of nowhere." Vic defended.

"You literally kissed me out of nowhere!"

"That's true. But you could have pushed me away. And you didn't." Vic said with a satisfied smirk.

"I didn't want to." Kellin said softly.

"Why not?" Vic asked curiously, head tilted to the side as he observed the boy sitting in front of him.

"I'm still not sure."

"Do you regret it?" Vic asked, looking a little vulnerable. "That was a stupid question. After all, how could you regret me?" He said straight afterwards, playing it off like he didn't care.

Kellin shook his head. "No, I don't regret it."

The tension in Vic's eyes eased at Kellin's words. It was weird how easily Kellin was able to read him now. Vic acted like a tough guy, but he was really a squishy little marshmallow.

"I've got class in like, ten minutes, so I gotta go." Vic said, standing up and pushing his chair in.

Kellin hoped his disappointment didn't show too much on his face when he shrugged, and said, "Oh? Okay, see ya later then."

He went to turn back to his book and pretend like he wasn't as crazy for Vic as he actually was, but he didn't get the chance. Vic grabbed his chin and leant in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Kellin melted into him without another thought.

"What was that for?" He asked, blinking up at Vic in confusion. It seemed like they kissed too much for people who weren't even supposed to like each other. And weren't goodbye kisses a little too couple-like?

"Just because." Vic replied, and then he was off before Kellin could say another word. "Don't miss me too much." He called over his shoulder.

Okay...

Once Vic was out of sight, Kellin groaned and let his head fall forward onto the wooden table. He was so fucked. Falling for someone who didn't feel the same way was a recipe for disaster.

>>>

Kellin had just gotten out of the shower and changed into a pair of clean clothes when there was a knock on his door.

He was all alone; his roommate was spending the night with his girlfriend, and Kellin had the place all to himself.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find Vic standing there, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

It had been three days since they'd last seen each other. Kellin hadn't heard anything from Vic since then, and he felt itchy and irritated at the sight of him. He wanted to ask Vic what the hell was going on between them, but was scared he wouldn't like the answer.

"Hey." Vic flashed a smile. "Can I come in?" He didn't wait for a response before pushing his way into the privacy of Kellin's bedroom.

"Why are you here?" Kellin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Vic looked around the room, picking items up to examine them before placing them back down.

Vic walked over and reached out to touch a lock of the younger boy's wet hair. "I wanted to see you." He said softly.

"Oh?" Kellin choked out, his heart in his throat. He shifted on the balls of his feet. "What for?"

"I can't just want to see my baby?" Vic asked with a sweet smile.

Kellin hated that. He hated that Vic called him baby, hated how the other boy was messing with him, because that was what he was doing, right? Messing with Kellin like he always did?

But most of all, Kellin hated the butterflies that swam around in his stomach because of Vic's words.

"Please don't mess with me." Kellin said, attempting to keep the desperation out of his voice.

It was hard enough trying to deal with how he felt about Vic, and he didn't need these endearments that the older boy threw out like they were nothing added onto that.

Vic wound his arms around Kellin's waist, trailing his lips along the skin of the younger boy's neck, and nipping at the faded marks. "Who said I was messing with you?"

Kellin knew he should have pushed Vic away, but he told himself that it wouldn't hurt anything to stay in his arms for just a little while longer. "You're always messing with me. Why should I expect this to be any different?"

"Hmmm." Vic drawled. "Maybe because I really, really like you?"

Kellin tried to hide his surprise, but didn't do too well. He searched Vic's eyes, looking for sincerity, and found nothing that would indicate that the older boy was telling a lie.

"You do? Like, for real?"

"I do." Vic confirmed, leaning in to brush his lips lightly against Kellin's.

"I'm so confused." Kellin confessed, pulling back. "You hated me, and I hated you. Or at least, I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure. About anything. This all feels so weird."

"You want the truth?" Vic asked, twisting a piece of Kellin's hair around his finger.

"About what?"

"Us." Vic said. "You. How I feel about you."

"Yeah." Kellin said. "You know I do."

"I was messing with you at first - hold on, okay, let me finish," he said when he saw the look of hurt flash across Kellin's face. "At first, I was. I've kinda been messing with you since we were in high school, picking on you and teasing you. And I did it all because I liked your reactions."

"My reactions?" Kellin echoed, trying to stay calm. He wanted to hear what Vic had to say before he panicked but it was hard.

"Yeah," Vic nodded. "Your reactions were fucking great. I loved how flustered and pissed off you would get. It was hot. I started trying to see how quickly I could get a rise out of you, and that's what I was doing when I kissed you in my room. But you didn't push me away like I expected you to."

"I kissed you back." Kellin finished for him.

"Exactly." Vic said. "And then you kissed me back, and of course, I went along with it. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I still want to get you flustered, but in a different way."

"Oh." Kellin breathed, looking up at Vic with wide eyes.

Vic squeezed his hip gently. "And you, Kellin? How do you feel about me?"

"You know how I feel." Kellin said with a casual roll of his eyes, though he was faking his nonchalance. "I like you, Vic, and not just because I lost my virginity to you or something."

"Oh yeah," Vic said with a smile as he bit his lip. "That was fucking hot."

Kellin laughed. "Hot? What, because you were the first person to put your dick inside me?"

Vic smirked and back Kellin up against the wall. "That, and the thought of it makes me want to fuck you again."

Kellin felt heat rush straight to his groin. "Do it." He whispered. "Please."

"I love how eager you are for me." Vic commented, and then his mouth was on Kellin's, his fingers threaded in the younger boy's hair.

Kellin melted into the older boy's touch, unable to help his immediate reaction. Kissing Vic wasn't fireworks and rainbows, but it did ignite something in Kellin that he hadn't known existed.

"Let's do it on a bed this time, yeah?" Kellin said. "After all, there's a perfectly good one right here, and it'd be a shame if we didn't put it to good use.

"Wonderful idea." Vic grinned, and lead Kellin over to the bed, pulling the younger boy on top of him.

"I want you to ride me."

Kellin felt breathless at the mere thought. "Yeah - yeah, okay."

He pulled his shirt over his head, and discarded it somewhere nearby while Vic did the same. And then he leaned back in, reconnecting their lips.

Kellin trailed his hands down Vic's bare chest, feeling the well defined muscles there, before slipping lower. He slid his hand under Vic's jeans and the waistband of his boxers, finding Vic's cock.

Vic was already fully hard, and Kellin smiled a bit proudly, because he was the reason for that. Vic's cock throbbed in his hand, begging to be touched, and Kellin did so, running his hand up and down.

Vic was the only person Kellin had ever touched like this other than himself, and he still felt nervous he was doing a terrible job. But he did what he knew he liked, and hoped Vic liked it, too.

Fortunately, Vic seemed to enjoy it, if the way he leaned into Kellin's touch was anything to go by. Kellin continued, reaching his other hand down to fondle Vic's balls as he stroked him at the same time.

He was stopped as Vic pulled his hand away. "I don't want to come before I'm inside you." He said as an explanation.

Kellin's dick twitched in interest. He was achingly hard, and he was pretty sure Vic had no idea what his words were doing to him. Or maybe he did, and that was why he was saying the things he was. Vic was an evil bastard after all.

Kellin tugged his pants off, desperate just to get Vic inside him. He ignored Vic's chuckle of amusement as he struggled to get his pants over his ankles.

"What are you waiting for? Take your pants off!" Kellin whined impatiently, and Vic rolled his eyes, but did so anyway.

"I didn't finger myself in the shower this time, so." Kellin told him.

"That's okay. I've been wanting to see how tight you feel around my fingers." Vic said as Kellin repositioned himself in the older boy's lap.

Kellin had to bite his lip to contain the moan that threatened to fall out. He really liked dirty talk, apparently. Who would have thought?

"Wait! I've got lube." Kellin said, leaning over to pull the drawer on his nightstand open. He grabbed a bottle of lube out and looked back at Vic. "I'm guessing you want to do it."

"Yeah." Vic nodded, taking the bottle from his hands and squirting some on his fingers. "Though trust me, one of these days I'm going to watch you stretch yourself open. I wanna see you fuck yourself with your own fingers."

"You're the fucking devil, I swear." Kellin said, but he was fond.

"I am?" Vic asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure like getting fucked by weird things, Kells. First a rat, and now the devil. Who would have thought a good boy like you could be so bad?"

He was about to come up with a snarky reply, but then one of Vic's fingers was slipping inside him and he swallowed whatever words had been on the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck." Vic murmured. "I was right, you're so tight."

He gasped as another one of Vic's fingers slid inside him, twisting and turning, stretching him.

Kellin loved two things above all, one of those was kissing, and the second was fingering. It felt so good, and even better when it was Vic's fingers inside him, rubbing and massaging  **that**  spot until Kellin wanted to cry from how good it was.

Vic added another finger, and Kellin hissed at the stretch, taking a moment to get used to it before it started feeling good again.

Kellin quickly grew impatient, pushing himself down against Vic's fingers, desperate for more.

"C'mon, Vic." He whined. "Want you inside me."

Vic smiled. "I don't know how you can be so adorable when you're fucking yourself on my fingers."

"I guess I'm just naturally adorable. Do we need a condom?" Kellin asked as Vic shucked his boxers off.

He recalled the last time they'd fucked they hadn't used a condom, which he still regretted. He knew he didn't have any STDs, being a virgin and all, but he had no clue how often Vic got checked and he didn't like being irresponsible.

"We didn't use one last time, but we can if you want." Vic said. "Do you have any?"

Kellin blushed and shook his head no. "Five days ago I was a virgin, so it's not like I was expecting to be having sex. Are you clean?"

"Yeah." Vic nodded. "I get checked every two months, though if I'm being honest, you're the first person I've been with in like four months."

"Well..." Kellin paused. "We can go without then, yeah?"

Vic looked surprised. "You sure?"

Even though he hated Vic merely a week ago, Kellin found that he trusted the older boy.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kellin said.

Kellin shifted forward, still straddling Vic's lap. He squirted some lube into his hands and spread it up and down Vic's length, making sure he was well coated.

Afterwards he repositioned himself so that he could feel Vic's cock brushing against his hole. He bit his lip and gripped Vic's shoulders as he sank down, feeling the way his body stretched to fit Vic inside.

It hurt, even with all the stretching they'd done, but Kellin just sighed and went slowly, sinking down farther onto Vic's cock after some adjustment. It was still unfamiliar territory for him, this being only his second time having sex. But Kellin found that that didn't matter, and he didn't feel awkward, either. He trusted Vic to take care of him.

When he felt comfortable enough to move, Kellin lifted himself up and sank back down, moaning at the feeling of Vic sliding in and out of him.

Vic groaned, and his hands flew to Kellin's sides, squeezing the flesh there. "Fuck," he murmured, as he buried his face into the curve of Kellin's neck. "You feel so good."

Kellin chuckled breathlessly. "I guess you can't fuck me like you hate me anymore."

"Oh? Then how should I fuck you?" Vic asked. His eyes were dark with lust and something else as they met Kellin's. "Like I love you?"

Kellin felt the air leave his body at those words. He didn't know if he loved Vic yet, but he knew he was close. Still, he shook his head.

"No, not... not yet. I still want you to fuck me like you hate me. I want it hard, and fast."

Vic grinned, and then they were off, the older boy thrusting up into him in one sharp movement. Kellin cried out and wrapped his arms around Vic's neck.

His mouth found Vic's as he bounced himself down on his cock, Vic's hips jerking up to meet his each time.

He slowed his pace, lifting himself up only a little before falling back down. He could tell it was pure torture for Vic, who wanted him to move faster.

Finally, Vic's hands clutched onto his waist as he took control, pulling Kellin up and slamming him down harder with every thrust.

"Oh god, Vic," he moaned helplessly, pleasure overwhelming him.

"That's it baby, say my name." Vic encouraged him.

Vic continued to rock into him, his hand wrapping around Kellin's cock and pumping him hard and fast.

Kellin closed his eyes, enjoying every sensation, the feel of Vic sliding in and out of him at a hurried pace. He rose and fell repeatedly, moaning as Vic's cock nudged  **that**  spot inside of him.

"Vic!" He cried out as his orgasm washed over him. Vic wasn't far behind him, thrusting up into Kellin a few more times before he was coming too, shouting out Kellin's name.

Kellin lifted himself off on Vic, flopping down onto the bed beside him. Vic joined him, sprawling out on his back as they caught their breath.

"That was great." Vic breathed, his head turning to the side so that their eyes could meet. He looked happy and relaxed and so gorgeous.

Kellin swooped in and kissed him, just because. He was too beautiful not to be kissed. He placed his hand on Vic's jaw as he kissed him deeper.

It was a nice kiss. It wasn't filthy or full of intent on doing anything more. It was just sweet and long and nice. Nice was such a bad way to describe it, but Kellin never had been good at describing things. The way he felt when he kissed Vic, when he touched Vic, was nothing short of extraordinary.

"You're great," he whispered and Vic's face lit up.

"It's funny because a week ago, you never would have said that." Vic replied.

"That's true." Kellin nodded. "I was sort of an idiot. But you were a jerk, and you were mean to me. So it's not really a surprise I didn't like you."

"If were being honest," Vic murmured, "I messed with you because I liked you."

"What?" Kellin exclaimed, feeling his eyes get big. "You said you just liked my reactions."

"I did." Vic said. "It was fun to watch you get all mad. But - and I'm not saying I was head over heels for you or anything - part of the fun was just getting to talk to you. Even if I was picking on you and being a total ass."

"I don't know whether that's sweet or fucked up."

"Maybe both?" Vic suggested, tugging Kellin closer by the waist.

"Yeah, probably both." Kellin agreed, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Kellin's mind was racing, trying to process everything that had happened tonight.

"Hey, so um, did you actually sleep with Danielle?" Kellin asked cautiously. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but his lips worked faster than his brain apparently.

Thankfully, Vic was quick to shake his head. "No. But I knew it would piss you off if I said I did."

"Actually, it just made me jealous." Kellin admitted. "And I wasn't sure if I was jealous of you or her."

"Jealous, huh?" Vic asked, surprised. "That was before you and I even slept together."

"Maybe I liked you back then. I don't really know. What I do know is that I like you now. And it's really intense for only having been a week, and I hope that doesn't scare you." Kellin said nervously, the words tumbling from his lips without a second thought. It seemed sex made him say whatever came to mind. He wasn't normally this straightforward about how he felt.

"I'm not scared. Not anymore. Because I feel the same way. I'm just glad we're on the same page." Vic said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Oh thank god." Kellin said with a sigh of relief. Vic just kept smiling, and it made Kellin's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Can I kiss you?" Vic asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Kellin said and then they were kissing, their lips meshing together perfectly. He closed his eyes and wished he could live in this moment for a little while longer, because it was definitely perfect.

"I'm all sticky." Vic complained once they separated.

"Really?" Kellin laughed. "I'm the one with your come leaking out of my ass."

"Shower?" Vic asked, getting to his feet and holding his hand out.

Kellin stood and took his hand. "Of course. Hope you're ready to go again, though."

Vic grinned and tugged him into the bathroom. "Always."


End file.
